


연리(連理)

by Miszelle



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 關雲長ㅣThe Lost Bladesman (2011)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 어느 비 오는 날, 세상의 이치에 대해 이야기하는 조조와 관우, 그리고 그 후일담.





	연리(連理)

**Author's Note:**

> 저 역시 동북아문화권 출신의 숙명(!)에 따라 어쩔 수 없이(?) 삼국지연의를 열심히 읽고 탐구하는 시기를 역시나(!) 거친 경우인지라 현재 매우 얄팍하고 어설프게나마 그 흔적이 남아 있는게 사실이기에 (다시 말해서 기억에 빈틈과 오류가 매우 많단 뜻이기도 합니다. 아마 이 글에도 있을 테죠...분명 많이 있을 듯 합니다...부족한 상태에서 이래도 되는 걸까요 ㅠㅠ)  
> 이 글의 아이디어가 떠올랐을 때+초기 메모는 삼국지연의 2차에 가까워서 사실 고민하다가 그냥 삭제할 생각이었는데.  
> 강문 조조로 특정 장면을 저절로 계속 상상하게 되서, 관운장에서의 특정 포인트를 끌어들여서 관운장 2차로도 작용할 수 있도록 만들어서 글을 완성해 보았습니다.  
> 강문과 견자단 주연의 관운장을 보신 분들이라면 다들 아실 내용으로 딱 영화에서 그려진 느낌의 관계로 영화의 전후 시점을 다루고 있다고 보시면 되는데  
> 그 이야기는 즉, 연의의 내용을 참고하되 멋대로 해석해버린 부분이 있다는 것이며 (예를 들어, 연의에서 조조 최후를 다루는 부분을 아신다면 마지막 부분에서 특히 느끼실 것 같다거나 등등)  
> 덕분에 역시 태그라던가가 애매하네요.  
> 예를 들어 관우의 죽음은 스포일러라고 봐야하나요? 이 글에 있어서는 메이저 캐릭터 데스로 태그를 해야하는 걸까요? 
> 
> 그리고 자야할 시간에 떠오른 아이디어를 끼워서 슥슥 연결하는 것으로 완성해버린 상태이기 때문에...지금 고민하다 그냥 얼른 올려버리고 말아야지! 싶어서 퇴고 없이 또 슬쩍 올려버리게 되었고요...  
> 덕분에 글이 약간 급하고 살이 제대로 안 붙긴 했는데, 한동안 또 바쁠 예정이라 이렇게 급하게나마 올려버리게 되었습니다...
> 
> 이런 여러 악조건(?)에도 불구하고 읽어주시는 분 계시다면: 감사합니다. 부디 즐거운 시간 보내시길!

 

* * *

 

 

 

환하게 웃으며 자신을 상대의 서재로 안내하는 하인의 잰걸음을 뒤에서 지켜보며 관우는 쓴웃음을 지었다. 어차피 뻔한 안부를 물으며 승상부에 방문해달라는 내용의 연통을 거절할 수 있는 처지는 아닌 것이다. 천제가 노하기라도 한 것인지 이틀째인 비는 밤 사이 더욱 굵어져 그칠 생각을 하지 않은 채 천둥바람을 몰아 더욱 세차게 몰아치고, 자신의 처지를 되새김하면 마음 또한 거듭 무거워지는데, 앉아서 뭔가를 읽고 있던 상대는 관우를 보자마자 읽고 있던 죽간을 내려 놓으며 함박 웃음을 지을 뿐이다. 

 

“관장군, 급한 연락에도 와줘서 고맙소.” 

 

관우는 조조의 앞으로 나아가 그에게 예를 갖추어 인사했다. 

 

"부르셔서 왔습니다만, 제가 방해가 되는 것은 아닌지 모르겠습니다." 

 

고개를 가로 저으며 조조가 답했다. 

 

“비 때문에 계속 안에만 있으려니 어찌나 답답하던지. 어제부터 주변 사람들을 차례로 괴롭히다, 이제는 장군의 차례가 온 것 뿐일세. 날씨가 이러니 하루 정도는 단련을 쉬어도 좋지 않을까 싶어 초대를 한 것인데, 방해가 되었으려나?" 

"그렇지 않습니다. 저도 적적하던 차입니다." 

 

조조의 맞은 편에 앉은 관우는 조조의 손에 들려 있는 죽간을 보며 물었다.

 

"읽고 계시던 건 무엇입니까?"

 

죽간을 다시 말아두려던 손을 멈추고 조조는 관우를 향해 씩 웃어보였다. 

 

"보시겠소?"

 

내민 죽간을 받아든 관우는 천천히 앞의 몇 줄을 읽어 나갔다. 시선의 움직임과 함께 점차 찌푸려지는 얼굴 표정을 조조는 흥미롭다는 듯 지켜보고 있었다. 죽간을 다시 말아 건내며 관우는 표정을 가다듬는 듯 했으나, 애써 감추기 보단 일말의 불쾌감을 일부러 남겨둔듯한 목소리로 답했다. 

 

“이게 뭡니까.” 

“산해경의 일부일세. 삼황오제의 역사와 천지의 지리와 만물에 대해 기록해 놓은 것이지. 직접 보는 것은 처음이오?” 

 

받아든 죽간을 옆에 쌓인 다른 죽간들 위로 올리는 조조의 손길을 바라보며 관우가 답했다. 

 

“……한 나라의 승상께서 관심을 가지시기에는 너무 허황된 이야깃거리들이 아닌지요.” 

 

관우의 말에 고개를 설레설레 저으며 조조는 오히려 눈을 크게 뜨고 의외라는 듯 물었다. 

 

“진정 그리 생각하오?” 

“예?” 

“천하는 넓소. 삼황오제의 시대 이후 많은 시간이 흘렀다 하나 평화는 짧고 전란은 계속되니, 현재에 이르러선 자신이 태어난 고향 하나를 지키고 살기에도 어려운 것이 현실이오. 그리하여 그 동안 누구도 감히 세상 곳곳을 확인한 적 없으며, 그러할 방도가 없으매, 그리하여 입에서 입으로 전해지는 일들에 과장과 거짓은 당연히 있겠으나 — “ 

 

조조가 씩 웃었다. 

 

“천하가 넓은데 감히 인간으로서 알지 못하는 일들이 많이 있지 않겠소?”

“배움이 부족하여 감히 이해한다 말하지는 못합니다만, 성현들께서 말씀하신 것처럼 세상을 이루고 움직이는 이치는 정해져 있으며 그 내용 또한 명백합니다. 또한, 전란이 계속되어 백성들이 고통을 겪고 있는 시기에 미혹한 이야기들로 마음을 어지럽혀야 할 까닭은 더욱 없습니다.”  

 

관우의 말에 조조의 웃음은 더욱 깊어질 뿐이었다. 그렇지만 그의 날카로운 눈빛에, 관우는 순간 숨이 막혀오는 것을 느꼈다. 

 

“산해경의 내용이 황당무계하다칩시다. 그러나 지금 이 세상에서 어찌 정상正常과 이상異常을 논하겠소?” 

“무슨 말씀을 하고자 하시는 것인지, 부족한 소인으로선 알 수 없군요.” 

 

관우의 말에 조조가 너털 웃음을 터트렸다. 빗소리도 지우지 못한 웃음이었으나, 그 소리가 얼마나 허무하게 울리는지는 두 사람 모두가 알았다. 

 

“운장.” 

 

차분하게, 그러나 한 마디 한 마디에 강한 의지를 담아 불린 이름에 관우는 입을 다물 수 밖에 없었다. 그런 관우를 보며 어느 새 웃음기가 사라진 얼굴로 조조가 말을 이었다. 

 

“그대는 늑대로 태어났으나 양의 심성을 가졌소. 감히 말하건데, 그대의 언행은 그대에게 도의를 말할 자격을 주기에 넘치고도 남소. 그러나 천하에 양의 거죽을 뒤집어쓴 늑대들이 너무 많소. 그들은 양의 행세에 퍽 능숙할 뿐더러, 사실은 뒷발로 서서 걸어다니며, 인간의 말을 듣고 이해할 뿐더러, 능숙하게 말하기도 한다오. 그리고 내가 이리 말할 적에는 그대가 알고 있으며 저절로 떠오르는 얼굴들이 있을 것이오. 그들이 바로 양의 거죽을 뒤집어쓴 늑대들이오. 그런 교묘한 존재들이 가득한 세상에서, 감히 무엇을 허황되다 할 것이며, 무엇이 미몽迷夢이겠소.”

“……저는.” 

 

관우의 침묵이 역으로 전하는 속내에도 조조는 그저 태연하게 말을 이을 뿐이었다. 

 

“여포처럼 태어나기를 그리 태어나 결국 본능적 욕심에 따라 사는 어리석은 늑대는 사냥하기 쉽소. 내가 피해를 입더라도, 기회만 닿으면 반드시 잡아서 가죽을 벗길 수 있지. 그러나 양의 거죽을 뒤집어쓰고 양의 행세를 하는 늑대들은 찾아내기 아주 힘드오. 언뜻 보아서는 구별할 방법이 없으니 주의깊게 관찰해야 일말의 감을 잡을 수 있으며, 한참을 겪어본 후에야 거죽 뒤의 음흉한 속내를 알 수 있소. 설령 그 정체를 눈치챈다 하더라도, 그 때에는 이미 그 주변을 다른 양이며 늑대로 둘러 자신만큼은 확실히 보호하지. 뒤늦은 깨달음은 그 자체로는 아무런 의미가 없으니, 결국 스스로를 괴롭게하여 파괴할 따름이라, 간장이 녹아내리는 고통을 비로소 알게 될 것이오.” 

“……” 

 

어느 새 꼭 주먹쥐어진 손을 무릎에 올린 채로, 관우는 아무런 내색을 하지 않으려 노력했다. 입을 꾹 다물고 그런 관우를 바라보는 조조의 시선은 차라리 자애롭기까지 했다. 한 마디가 깨어버릴 수 있는 불안한 균형이었다. 그렇지만 서로를 살피는 두 사람은 누구도 쉽사리 말을 꺼내지 않아, 다만 거친 빗소리만이 방안에 울렸다. 그리고, 관우를 바라보던 조조가 갑자기 씩 웃었다. 

 

“뭐, 그게 아니더라도 이쪽이 더 재미있지 않소?” 

“무슨 — “ 

“천하가 이리 넓은데, 사방으로 아직 우리가 다 보지 못한 장소들과 존재들이 있다 생각하는 쪽이 훨씬 즐겁지 않냐는 뜻이오. 나 조조, 양주나 익주에 대해서는 글과 말을 통해 전해 들은 것이 전부요. 멀리 교주나 그 외의 오랑캐들이 사는 지역들에 대해서는 아는 바가 더 적소. 그런 곳들이 실제로 어떤 모습일지 상상해본 적은 없소? 듣는 그대로인지, 아니면 사람들이 미처 전하지 못한 것은 없는지, 전해 들은 것만으로라도 상상해보면 — 어떻게, 즐겁지 않겠소? 직접 가볼 수 있다면 더 좋겠지. 그리고 좋은 사람과 함께 할 수 있다면 더할 나위 없을테니, 그 이상의 지복은 없을 것이라 생각되네만.“ 

 

싱글벙글 환한 웃음이 조조의 눈매와 입가를 휘어지게 했다. 

 

“어떻게 생각하시오?” 

“……저의 어리석음으로 좋은 사람이라 하실 적에 누구를 말씀하시는지 알 수 없어, 그것이 죄송스럽군요.” 

 

한 수를 주고, 또 받고. 서로의 속내가 바뀜이 없듯, 둘은 지금은 잠시 쉬어야 할 때임을 알았다. 그리하여 조조는 관우의 말에 그저 다시 한 번 껄껄 소리를 내어 웃었다. 

 

“아마, 그 또한 이미 알고 있을 것 같네만 — 이런 이야기를 하다간 모처럼의 좋은 시간이 그대로 가버릴테니, 오늘은 여기까지만 하고 자리를 옮겨보도록 할까.” 

“그러시지요.” 

 

조조를 따라 자리에서 일어난 관우는, 망설임 없이 걸어가는 조조를 바라보며 목끝까지 차올랐던 말을 다시 삼켰다. 아직은 시간이 있었다. ......아직은. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

편지를 천천히 읽어가는 관우의 얼굴을 살피던 관평은, 관우가 깊게 숨을 들이 쉬었다 내쉬며 고개를 들자, 기다렸다는 듯 조심스럽게 물었다. 

 

"주공께서 뭐라 하명하셨는지요?"

“형주를 부탁한다 하셨다.” 

 

장송의 처형과 함께, 유비는 익주를 공격하여 점령하는 것을 목표로 움직이기 시작했고, 군사와 익덕, 자룡이 유비와 함께 하기 위해 떠날 채비를 갖추고 있었다. 자신에게 주어지는 막중한 책임에 함께 담긴 유비와 제갈량의 기대와 믿음을 모르는 바는 아니며, 요지로서의 형주가 가지는 의미를 잘 알고 있었기에 자신에게 주어지는 신뢰에 다만 이 목숨을 걸고라도 답할 준비가 되어 있었으나, 관우는 동시에 전선에서 형제들과 함께 싸우는 희열을 알고 있는 장수이기도 했다. 뒤에 남겨진다는 사실에 일말의 섭섭함이나 아쉬움이 들지 않는다 하면 그것이야 말로 거짓이 될 터였다. 그러한 관우의 속내를 이미 알고 위로한다는 듯, 관평이 위로하듯 둘러 말했다. 

 

“천하가 안정되면, 직접 가보실 수도 있지 않겠습니까."

 

관평의 말에 옆에 서 있던 주창도 슬쩍 덧붙였다. 

 

“익주의 유장은 소인배이고 그 휘하의 장수들과 관리들 또한 변변치 않으니, 장군께서 굳이 가실 필요도 없지요.“

 

둘의 말을 들은 관우는 피식 웃었다. 

 

“오히려 몸이 근지러워 아쉬워하는 건 너희들이 아니냐.” 

“그렇지 않습니다, 아버님!” 

“전혀요!” 

 

두 사람의 대답에 허허 소리를 내어 웃으며 “알겠다, 그런 것으로 하자.”라고 답한 관우는 편지를 다시 한 번 살펴 보았다. 간결한 편지였으나, 우애와 염려가 그대로 담겨 있는 편지였다 — 적어도, 관우는 그렇게 느꼈다. 그렇지만, 관우의 안부를 묻고 나중을 기약하는 부분보다 더욱 길게 익주의 현재 정세와 전투의 결과에 대해 언급하는 편지를 읽으며, 관우는 유비가 자신에게 개인적으로 보내는 편지에서도 단 한 번도 자신이 본 풍광 등에 대한 있는 그대로의 감상을 전한 적은 단 한 번도 없음을 문득 기억해냈다. 위급한 상황이었고, 그런 감상에 젖을 까닭은 없었다. 그러나, 그러나 —

 

— 전해 들은 것만으로라도 상상해보면, 어떻게, 즐겁지 않겠소? 

 

관우는 머릿속에서 울리는 목소리를 애써 지웠다. 벌써 몇 해가 지났는데도 그 때의 상대의 목소리와 얼굴이 각인처럼 남아 있었다. 그러나, 있을 수 없는 일이다. 그래서는 아니되는 것이다. 그리하여 관우는 애써 북녘을 돌아보려는 몸을 돌려, 다만 눈 앞의 너른 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 유비를 통해 한의 정통이 이어지고, 천하에 안정과 평안이 찾아올 그 날이 찾아올 것이란 믿음과도 같은 무게로, 관우는 굳게 믿었다. 인간의 머리 위에 하늘이 있으며, 인간의 발 밑에 땅이 있었다. 천지만물이 정해진 이치에 따라 살아나갈 뿐이니, 시간이 흘러 모든 것이 희미해지는 날이 올 것이다. 후회도, 미련도, 연기처럼 허공에 흩어질 날이, 반드시 — 그 언젠가에. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“주공, 혹시 아십니까?”

“무엇을.” 

 

평생 두통을 달고 살았다지만, 최근에는 몸의 불편을 호소하는 날들이 계속 이어지다시피 하여, 조회 자체를 여는 것이 쉽지 않았다. 지금도 모두가 조조의 심기를 거스를까 두려워하여 말을 삼가하는 중인데도, 가후는 태연하게 말을 걸었고, 각양각색의 표정으로 자신을 돌아보는 신하들 사이에서 역시나 태연한 표정으로 답했다.

 

“처형 이후로 비바람이 가라앉질 않아 결국 손권이 두려워하며 제를 올리고 위로를 위한 사당을 짓고 있다고 하더군요."

 

누구의 처형인지 말하지는 않았으나, 말할 필요도 없었다. 손에 들린 보고를 읽던 조조의 고갯짓이 멈추고, 조조가 고개를 들어 가후를 바라보았다. 탐색하는 듯한 그 표정에도 가후는 그저 눈을 껌벅일 뿐, 시선을 피하거나 하진 않았다. 그 모습을 지켜보던 조조는 다시 아래로 시선을 돌렸다.

 

"나는 두려울 것이 없으니 상관 없다."

"네, 알고 있습니다."

 

가후의 답에 조조는 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 않으며 손짓으로 모두를 물러가게 했다. 그러나 실은 그의 관심이 다른 곳에 있음을 조조 자신은 알았다. 다들 조용히 물러간 후에도, 조조는 다시 손에 들고 있던 글을 들여다보거나 할 생각은 하지 않고, 잠시 그 자리에 앉아 있다, 결국 고개를 들어 깊게 숨을 들이 쉬며 자신을 달래었다. 관우의 죽음 후 일어나는 이변에 모두가 관우의 한을 이야기했다. 손권이 잠을 이루지 못할 정도로 괴롭힘을 당한다는 소문은 입에서 입을 통해 전해졌다. 그렇지만, 지금의 조조는 피로해서 지치고 얕은 잠을 잘지언정, 결코 잠을 거르거나 하지는 않았다. 꿈에는 여전히 그가 보였기에, 그것이 그리 반가울 수 없었다. 아침이 되어 눈을 뜨면 사라지는데도, 대화를 나눈다기 보다는 그저 자신이 한탄하듯 속내를 털어놓는 꿈이 이어질 뿐인데도, 그 짧은 시간을 놓칠 수가 없었다. 일어나 전날의 꿈을 떠올리며, 생전에도 자신의 사람이 되는 걸 그리 거부하던 사람이라, 그 혼백마저 자신을 거부하는 것이라 생각하면, 헛웃음조차 나오지 않았다. 

그와 자신의 사이에 무엇이 있던가? 맹세도, 약속도, 이제는 미움도, 원한도, 그 무엇도 없는 — 애끓는 감정만이 이곳에 고여 있었다. 그리하여 매 순간, 매 숨이 고통스러웠다. 이제 곧임을 느끼는 지금, 다만, 회한만이 남았다.

 

— 그 또한 이제는 사라질테지.

 

인간의 삶은 마땅히 그리한 것이니 아쉬워할 이유는 없었으나 — 자리에 앉은 채로 깊게 숨을 내쉬며 조조는 눈을 감고, 허공에 대고 낮게 중얼거렸다. 

 

“다만 — 즐거웠길 바라오, 관우.“

 

 

 


End file.
